Shadouge: Exploring the Marble Palace
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Shadow and Rouge were sent by G.U.N. to find a strange power source in Marble Palace. What happens when. They get trapped?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The ccharacters, locations and games in general are not in my possession and are owned by Sega.**

Shadow and Rouge were on a mission in South Island. G.U.N. had reports of Dr. Eggman's robots attacking. Sonic and his friends were out on a vacation, leaving G.U.N. to protect Cebtral City. Shadow was rushing through Green Hill, destroying all the robots in his way. Rouge was flying right behind him.

"Wait up, Handsime. Not all of us are as fast as you." The flirty bat said. Shadow just scoffed, "If you can't keep up, you better start training harder." All the robots in the area were gone. Rouge pulled out a little device that brought up a hologram of South Island. "According to Commander Towers, there have been strange energy readings appearing in the Marble Palace. It's even stronger than a Chaos Emerald. They want to see if they can use it for a new defense system to protect the city from the old goat of a scientist." Shadow replied, "Something that won't slack off on a vacation like Sonic." Rouge turned off the hologram. "Too bad the knucklehead didn't go with him. Otherwise I'd have a pretty new jewel in my collection."

They finally arrived at the Marble Palace. They entered in. Shadow looked around. "Why an idiot would build a palace ontop of molten lava is beyond me." They then saw a giant robot, probably Eggman's, searching for the power source as well. Rouge said, "I've got this." She blew a kiss to the robot and he got dazed with love. Shadow would never understand how she did that to a robot, but that didn't matter. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and unleashed a Chaos Blast. The robot did not last long. The two agents continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The two found a strange pedistal. It had a Chaos Emerald on it, but it was different. It was bigger, brighter. They then saw a mural with an ancient text. Rouge pulled out a scanner. It searched a database for every known dialect known. It came up with a result. It said, "The seven Chaos, when given Sacred energy, become a Super Emerald. It will be stringer and superior. When the golden light destined to save the world uses it, it will be normal again."

Rouge saw another mural. It had a golden spiky creature facing a water dragon. Rouge explained, "That was Chaos. It was a creature that used the Chaos Emeralds to try to destroy the world. It managed to flood Station Square. But then Sonic went super to stop it." "So Sonic's been in a prophesy." "Knuckles said a similar one appeared on Angel Island, but it had the doctor's robot. I wonder if Professor Gerald saw these murals and that's why be made you a hedgehog. He was basing it off a legendary figure."

Shadow didn't want to believe be truely was the faker. He decided it was best to grab the Emerald and get out of there. He grabbed it, when the floor started to open up the two fell and the floor closed back up. Rouge flying them out of there was out of the question. The two decided to look for another way out.

The two explored the palace. There were quite a few murals. It was strange. There was one of Metal Madness, one of FinalHazard, one of Devil Doom. Was the fate of the animals really set in stone? They reached the last one with Zavok. Another room appeared. Rouge was about to enter when Shadow said, "Don't enter. It might be better if we didn't know our future until it happened."

The two continued. There was also a mural showing Circles that were half one color and half another. One was Blue and Pink, one was Black and White, one was Yellow and Cream-colored, and the last was Silver and Magenta. They couldn't understand what those circles meant.


	3. Chapter 3

The hedgehog and bat were still walking, trapped in the palace. Rouge said, "Reminds me of the time when the two of us were trapped on the exploding Island. Maybe we can escape using the same way." Shadow said, "If I could I would have done it by now. This area of the temple feels like it reduces my Chaos powers."

They continued walking. Rouge asked, "Shadow, when you saved me and the Emeralds, did you really just do it for the Emeralds?" Shadow paused for a bit and said, "You reminded me of someone. I didn't want you to meet the same fate." "Maria?" He didn't respond.

The two kept going in and found a room with jewels. They weren't chaos emeralds, but they were enough to get Rouge interested. She was about to grab one when Shadow yelled, "DON'T TOUCH IT!" Rouge turned back. "That's not going to happen." She was about to grab it again when she felt something. "Did what you just do feel familiar?" "Yes. I feel like a similar situation happened before." "But it didn't." They were confused. Rouge attempted a grab again. "Suddenly they saw a door behind them open. A bright red light came through. It was lava.

Rouge grabbed as many jewels as she could and the two started running. There was a dead end and a high ledge. Rouge grabbed Shadow's hand and flew them up to safety. "Guess the people who made this temple didn't count on flying bats." "That was a risky move you made back there." She replied, "It was worth it. A few new treasures for my collection." She pulled out a pouch containing a bunch of jewels and a little bracelet. Shadow took the bracelet out. It looked like one of his inhibitor rings. "What's this?" Rouge told him about how it was all that was left when everyone thought he died. "It was the only thing I could have to remember you by. It's actually my favorite treasure. Strange since its not a jewel. No idea where the doctor got you a new one, though."

They continued. There was a little switch behind glass. Really strong glass. Rouge said, "Nothing but light can get through that stuff." Fortunately the one power Shadow still had was his Chaos Spear. It was made out of pure light, but could still hurt stuff. "CHAOS SPEAR." A door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

The two agents were still going through the palace. Rouge had to ask Shadow a question. "Shadow, if I were to have feelings for somebody, but didn't think they'd return them, what should I do?" Shadow replied, "Does it look like I know a thing about love?" "No. It doesn't.

They kept walking, until Shadow said. "But if I were you, I'd just tell him and get it over with. At least you'll know whether he does or not." They kept walking. "Knuckles?" Rouge was surprised. "What?" "You're referring to that echidna, aren't you." She shook her head. "I may have a few feelings for him, but he's not the one I really like." "Is it that faker?" She had a disgusted look. "I'm not into that immature hedgehog." Shadow was curious. "Then who?" "Just a little research project they made on a space station once."

Shadow stopped in his tracks. "Me?" "I'm not talking about the biolizard, am I?" Shadow was a bit surprised. "I've often felt the same way." "You did?" "Yes, but I never wanted to tell you because I'm immortal. One day you'll die, and I'll be alone and moping." She snarked, "So nothing will change?" "I don't mope, I brood."

They continued. "Whether we're a thing or not, you'll still miss me. You know that?" Shadow had to admit the little thief was right. He'd probably miss her no matter what. She continued, "But at least you told me. If you hadn't known, you would have regretted being unable to tell me for the rest of your life." She had a point. Suddenly Shadow stopped. "What's wrong, Shadow?"

"I can feel the barrier preventing my Chaos powers is no longer here. I believe we just passed it." He then went over to a wall. "CHAOS BLAST!" The wall broke open. They could see Green Hill again. They had finally made it out.


	5. Chapter 5

They finally made it back to Central City. After handing the Super Emerald to G.U.N., the two decided to hang out at Club Rogue. Shadow remembered when Rouge took Shadow in here when he was injured. That was probably the only selfless thing she had ever done. The two sat down. Shadow asked, "Did you really mean every word back in that temple?" Rouge replied, "I couldn't have lied about that if I wanted to." She then pulled the black hedgehog in for a kiss on the cheek. Unlike most of the time when she did this to get what she wanted, this was sincere.

Shadow walked out. Before he left he looked at her and did something he rarely did. He smiled. Rouge felt happy.

 **I know some people ship Knuckles and Rouge, but honestly I like these two more. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy the two. They're hilarious together. So which of Shadow's Chaos Powers do you like the most? Chaos Control, Chaos Blast or Chaos Spear. Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
